Shut Up And Tell Me Who You Love
by Dreamer-Deadly-Nightshade
Summary: Blaise Zanbini,one of Hogwarts's man whore's desides to take out his sexual frustration on his best friend one potions lesson. With Ron and Harry prepared to stop these 2 at all cost's...things can only go so well. DM/BZ DM/HP RW/BZ WARNING - vampires
1. Love Notes

"Today we will be creating the deadliest potion you will make of this school year." Snape said quietly, barely audio able over the hiss of the many bubbling caldrons.

Malfoy sat on the wooden bench next to his friend Blaise, bored. Just plain bored. Not slightly bored, not bored enough to daydream, and not bored enough to actually take notes, just plain bored.

There was a soft _Thwak _sound and Malfoy looked up. On-top of his neat and tidy books was a small scrap of paper, folded haphazardly. Tensely, Malfoy picked it up, noticing Blaise's fingers were still in the position which he had used to flick the note to Malfoy in the first place.

_Bored out my skull, want to ditch this to do something more fun? ;)_

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the note and glanced at Blaise. Blaise's attention was fully fixed on Snape, seemingly unaware that he had just sent Malfoy a suggestive love note. Malfoy knew that Blaise liked him, hell most of the gay and bi population of Hogwarts did. Lucky for them, Draco was gay to. He first found this out when he was 14 and there was the yull ball at Hogwarts. That night he had, had his first kiss, with none other than the worlds golden boy, harry potter.

Just thinking about made Draco's spine tingle. True potter had been completely drunk at the time, but to Draco it had been special. First kisses always were.

He thought for a second before scribbling back a reply.

_What did you have in mind? _

He saw Blaise smirk before picking up his quill.

_Follow me and you will find out. _

Draco's other eyebrow soon followed the first into his hair line as he glanced at his best friend.

Blaise Zanbini was Hogwarts man whore, second to Fred and George Weasley of course.

He was a terrible flirt, and when I say terrible, I mean he would shag anything attractive on 2 legs. Then again, he was so attractive; anyone who said no to him would be considered a fool of the greatest form.

With his Ebony locks, which curled delicately around his slender face. His deep brown eyes which always reminded Draco of melted chocolate and his muscular, lightly tanned, 6 foot 2 body; you can see why boys and girls always threw themselves at him. And being Blaise, bisexual and sexually frustrated most of the time, he took a lot of those bodies's and used them to his advantage.

Blaise Stood swiftly, ignoring Malfoy's questioning stare.

Snape glanced at Blaise, his cold gaze unconcerned. "Zanbini?" he enquired. His eye's sweeping over the tall boy.

With out blinking Blaise replied "please may I be excused sir?"

Snape cocked and eyebrow, but nodded silently.

Blaise left the dungeon with everyone's eyes upon him. Malfoy noticed that Ron Weasley's eyes were fixed on his best friend and he stood up quickly, with such force that he nearly knocked over the bench. Weasley stared at Malfoy, for a split second, their eyes made contact, before Draco turned and fled from the dungeon.


	2. Sexual Seductions

Blaise lent against the dirty stone wall of the corridor, waiting for Draco.

Oh Draco would come, he just knew he would. Even Draco, the Harry Potter of Slytherin wouldn't turn down Blaise.

A few minutes had past since Blaise left potions and he was starting to get nervous.

Draco wasn't normally late, well he was never late. Ever.

Blaise ran his right hand through his dark hair, tugging at the luscious locks worriedly. Making the neck of his robes slip down slightly.

Draco wouldn't turn him down, right? Right?

Blaise nearly jumped out his skin when he felt something warm touch his exposed neck. Snapping his head towards the intruder, Blaise smirked, the nervous knot in his stomach disappearing instantly.

Draco kept his eyes fixed on the spot on Blaise's neck which he was caressing with his fingertips.

"Dra-" but Blaise was cut off when Malfoy placed a delicate white finger against the boys lips. "hush my dear angel, or the sinners might hear you…" Draco murmured as he slide his hand snake like down Blaise's chest. Blaise's eye's widened slightly as Malfoy's hand ghosted over the front of his dark grey trousers.

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but Malfoy cut him off again. "if a single sound escapes those precious lips of yours, im afraid you will have to be punished." And with that last comment, Draco was on his knee's and began to slowly kiss the inside of Blaise's trouser leg.

Blaise flushed and leaned back against the cold wall again, trying to resist the urge to whimper. If he had known that Draco was so forward, he would have jumped him earlier, but not in lesson time. It wasn't that he liked Draco or anything, no, Blaise was just horny and needed relief. He knew that Draco thought that he liked him.

_Pfffst, no, im in love with that tall, ginger idiot. _Blaise thought.

However he was brought back to earth sharply, by Draco's tempting tongue sliding over his bare stomach. Breathing out quickly Blaise rested his head against the wall. He was not normally this submissive, but it was Draco, and god he was talented with his tongue.

Draco slid his hands around his best friend's hips and buried his face into Blaise's stomach, biting and licking the bare tanned skin.

_Jesus shit he is so … good _

There was a sudden movement at the end of the hall and Draco jumped away from Blaise, looking like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights. Potter, Granger and Weasley walked down the hall, chatting animatedly, seemingly oblivious to what they just walked in on.

Draco smoothed down his slightly messed up blond hair as Blaise straightened his robes. Both boys looked at each other and with out a word, strolled down the hallway towards the trio of Gryffindor.

Blaise watched Ron the whole time, watched the way his hair fell about his freckled face, the way his hips swung slightly as he walked, watched his beautiful lips move as he spoke. As he paced he wished that the red head would just look at him, once would be enough. But … nothing happened, he just walked on by talking to his friends.

Blaise simply ignored the painful stabbing feeling in his chest and kept walking.

Harry and Draco exchanged secret glance and harry smiled at Draco.

Draco did not smile back.

Harry and Draco are not meant to be together.

Gold and silver to not match.

Red and green argue for dominance.

The worlds golden boy and the ice prince are never going to be in a relationship.

No matter how much they were in love with each other.


	3. Blush

When harry entered the common room after his nightly wonder he was greeted by the wonderful sounds of Hermione scolding Ron. Who was hitting his head on the mantel piece above the fireplace.

"honestly Ron, I don't know what's gotten into you lately" Hermione said, scowling.

Ron glanced up from the slate ledge and gave harry a look which clearly said **"save me". **

"Lay off him Mione, if he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to." Harry said collapsing into his favourite crimson armchair.

"but-" Hermione began to say, but harry cut her off. "Just drop it mi" harry said gently, looking at her imploringly. "Oh alright" she huffed and sat down on the cushy sofa, her arms folded. Ron smiled at harry in thanks and sat on floor, the flames warming his back.

"Sooooooooooo…" Ron said, trying to think of something to talk about as he picked absent mindedly at a thread in the rug.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked curiously; unfolding her arms and resting her hands on her knees instead. Harry blinked, startled by her question. His best friends never normally asked where he went in the evenings, they just accepted that he needed alone time.

Suddenly aware that both Ron's and Hermione's eyes where boring into him, he said quickly, "oh the kitchens, I went to see dobby and creature."

Ignoring the hot feeling in his cheek's harry smiled. Ron lay back on the floor, with his arms behind his head, his knees sticking up in the air and breathed out gustily.

"I couldn't cope with seeing those 2 as much you do harry" he said, staring at the ceiling.

"I mean, there nice and all, but seriously, how can you not go insane with

The-" Ron put on a high voice, which sounded scarily like the house elves.

"Yes Mr. Potter, would you like some food Mr. potter? Would you like dobby to hurt himself Mr. Potter? Would you like dobby to lick your feet Mr. Potter?" Ron paused for a moment, while Hermione looked horrified. "I bet he would actually lick your feet if you asked him to…" Ron said in a far away voice. Wondering all the possibilities that he could get the house elf to do for him.

"Ron!" Hermione said, sounding absolutely scandalized. "That's horrible, don't say things like that, Harry, they are you elves, stick up for them! …. Harry?"

"Hmm?" harry said and looked at his friends who were now looking at him worriedly.

"What?"

"Harry, mate are you sure your alright?" Ron asked, leaning up on his elbows to get a better look as his friend.

"You do look a little peaky." Hermione said, leaning over and placing her hand on his forehead.

Harry jerked away with a yelp as her hand touched his skin. Hermione blinked and harry swore he saw a flash of hurt appear in her eyes, but he blinked and it was gone.

Ron raised his eyebrows at harry and said, trying hard not to laugh. "She was just checking your temperature harry, not rapping you."

Harry blinked again and spluttered. "No, wait, what? No I know that, she was-, her hands were just cold." Harry finished rather flustered.

Hermione looked at harry rather confused then sighed and lent back against the sofa.

Harry turned his face away from his friends and gazed into the dancing flames.

He hated lying to them, but they would never understand.

Lately on his walks he had been wondering around the dungeons, they were scary enough normally, but on your own they were positively bone chilling.

But he didn't care, if it meant getting a glance of that blond mortal god, he would brave 1000 miles of dungeons to get to him.

So yeh, he had … a little crush on Draco Malfoy, just a little one…ok he was completely, irreversibly, wonderfully in love with him.

Harry's blush grew deeper as he stared into the golden flames. Her fingers wondering to his slightly parted lips absent mindedly, he smiled.

That kiss … true it had been nearly 3 years ago now, but still that kiss lingered on his lips. His kiss, their kiss, Draco's kiss.

He didn't remember exactly what had happened, but he knew that one second he had been outside in the cold snow, and then he had been on the ground, with Draco on top of him, kissing him passionately. Harry's other hand which had been resting on his leg suddenly curled into a fist.

He knew it had happened, so why didn't Malfoy acknowledge it, rather than acting like a stuck up pompous git.

"Who is?" Ron's voice was coming from very far away.

Harry glanced up. "Huh?"

Ron sat up now, using his arms to support him. "You said someone was acting like a stuck up pompous git, I was asking who."

Harry felt his face heat up again. "Nothing, no one, its not important." He stammered and quickly got up. "Im a little tired, I'll see you two at breakfast." He said and sprinted towards the dormitory, curse him and his over colourful face.


	4. My Trashiness Is Pretty

Draco touched his lips with his fingertips softly, trying to ignore the twist of pain in his stomach as pansy gossiped about his golden boy.

"so appppparntly, he fucked that Patill girl on Bin's desk during lunch break" she said, a smug grin etched on her pug like features.

As she ended her little tail Draco pulled his knees up to his stomach, trying to destroy the horrible stabbing feeling from inside him.

_Harry wouldn't do that … would he?_ Draco thought. _Sounded something that the Weasley twins or Blaise would do… _

Right on cue Blaise said aloud Draco's thoughts. "Where do you get this kinda trash from pansy?" he inquired, examining his nails, which would make even Paris Hilton green with envy, they were so perfectly … perfect. Draco glanced at their female companion; friend was not the right word to use, because pansy was not their friend, stalker maybe, but not friend.

Pansy looked slightly rumpled by the question but replied, "its not trash, its fact. As if you knew what was trashy anyways Zanbini." Draco looked at her stunned; she seemed to have gained some guts over the winter holidays. Draco suddenly noticed that the whole of the common rooms focus was on the dark haired boy. Blaise merely smirked at his polished fingers and said "at least my trashiness is pretty."

It took exactly 3.6 seconds for the whole common room to burst out laughing. It took pansy less that 7.5 to get up and flee the space, tears staining her face. Draco admired his friend, who was still admiring his finger nails.

"What?" Blaise asked confused when he noticed his best friend staring at him.

"Where did that come from?" Draco asked a slightly stupid and confused expression on his pale face. Blaise's smirk grew broader and got up.

"Hey" Draco swivelled in his seat and grabbed Blaise's sleeve. Blaise looked down at the younger boy and gently grazed Draco's cheek with the back of his hand. "Mm?"

Draco blinked a few times before moving away slightly. He didn't like to be touched…

"When did you get so cocky?"

Blaise's smirk grew larger still.

"Oh my dear Draco, there is a lot of things about me that have grown"

And with that, Blaise left the room.

Draco curled up in his arm chair and muttered. "Yeh ego."

His gaze was drawn to the fire place again, watching the dancing flames he felt that unwanted stab of pain again. _Harry wouldn't do that … would he?_

**Yeh short chapter I know, but I couldn't think of what to write .**

**Hopefully POV's will go Draco, Blaise, Harry, with a few smatterings of Ron, Hermione, The Twins, Ginny and some of the teachers x] **


	5. Hurt Me More?

Draco sighed inwardly as he wondered the corridors.

He didn't want to do homework or hang out or anything really. He was feeling numb, freezingly numb. He didn't believe Pansy's tall tails, but they were hard to ignore.

Storeys of potters "antics" always caught his attention, just because of the subject. For some reason he needed the pain listening to the brought.

_If I get hurt more and more, then maybe I will stop loving him… maybe … or maybe I will just be hurt more…wait that makes no sense. _

Draco thought as he trailed a hand along the grey wall beside him, when his fingertips touched air, he stopped. He was at a T-junction in the corridor. He knew that to the right led up to the main entrance and to the left led to more passageways and corridors.

He took the left and began aimlessly wondering again.

After about 10 minutes he froze, suddenly realising where he was.

His "friends" had always asked him why he flinched when they tried to touch him yet he didn't care about touching people himself.

Draco shook his head, no, he wasn't going to think about that now, and he wasn't going to let an experience from first year follow him forever.

"No, no, no" he said out loud, shaking his head. "I refuse to think about it."

"Refuse to think about what?" someone asked.

Draco jumped a mile when he heard the voice. "wh-whos there?" he inquired; cursing himself for stammering.

Harry felt his stomach flip; Draco was talking to him and in a … slightly nice way to.

"A friend" he said, still keeping concealed behind the pillar.

Draco didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. He felt like a fool, talking to thin air.

"Show yourself!" he said loudly, much braver than he felt. "Or I'll hex you to kingdom come!"

Harry lent back against the pillar, closing his eyes. He was sick of Draco's tough act.

"If you're so bothered about who I am, come and find me."

Draco blinked a few times. This bodiless voice had guts. Drawing his wand cautiously, he wasn't sure if he should be scared or not. Slowly he took a few steps forward, holding his wand aloft, ready for an attack. But he was met with nothing, nothing was hiding behind the pillar, nothing was there.

Harry took a deep breath and held the invisibility cloak over him, as he watched his ice prince prowl the space. So badly he wanted to touch that silvery hair, wanted to hug Draco and call him his own…. Why didn't the idiot even acknowledge their kiss?

Taking caution to the winds harry in one swift movement pulled off his cloak. He wasn't afraid to show himself to the boy stood in front of him.

There was a sound, like a material hitting the floor and Draco spun around. "Who-" Draco started to say, but he was cut off by the golden boy pressing his lips firmly against his own.

Draco stumbled back slightly, thrown off balance by the kiss, breaking it instantly.

Harry bit his lip hard. He felt like a killing curse had gone straight through him, but left him living, Draco's glare was so cold. He wanted to run, flee, get as far away from this place as he could, but he couldn't move.

Draco didn't blink, he couldn't stop staring at harry. He looked scared, ashamed even.

Slowly Draco reached out and touched Harry's cheek. _NO don't! _His mind screamed _you will just get hurt more! _But a little voice in the back of his head quietly said _he loves you. _

Harry felt Draco's lips touch his very lightly before he pulled away, the palm of his hand gently against his face.

_Could this mean …_

Draco pulled back gently, not wanting to hurt the boy before him.

He blinked. _Shiiiiiiit what am I doing!? _

Draco turned his back on harry and sprinted down the passageway, towards the common room and the dormitories.

_Stupid stupid stupid! _

Harry blinked a few times, trying to registered what just happened.

Draco kissed him, but then ran away. He slid down to the base of the pillar and closed his eyes. _Why … why does he always run away? _


	6. Fallen

"Harry, mate, you don't look so good." Ron said, concern lacing his voice as he looked across at harry. Hermione looked up from her accident roons homework and surveyed the teenager also.

He sat slightly hunched in his arm chair, his knees brought up to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He rested his chin on top of his knees and his eyes were slightly glassy. Hermione frowned slightly and nodded in agreement with Ron.

"Ron's right, harry." She said, crossing out a spelling mistake on her parchment. "I think you should go see madam Prompfrey"

Harry's caught some kind of lurgy?"

"A deathly condition which will make his penis fall off and his brain drip out his nose?"

A pair of voices enquired behind Hermione. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the twins. "Don't be ridiculous" she said firmly, poking Fred in the thigh with her pheasant feather quill. He yelped and jumped away, rubbing his leg feverishly. Hermione smirked and turned back to look at her friend, concern and worry on her face.

"Harry I really think you should go to the hospital wing" Hermione said again.

Harry tried to blank his mind, to not get angry at his friends concern. He knew they were just trying to help. _Maybe I don't want help_. He thought to himself angrily.

Harry shook his head, making the voice shut up instantly.

Fred looked at Harry's face and frowned. He looked like he was battling with himself, and neither side was winning. Fred ran one of his hands through his gingery locks, a nervous habit of his and glanced at Hermione. Carefully he walked and leaned on the back of her chair, making sure that she wouldn't notice. Her beauty had caught his attention at first, but her personality had kept his heart. She was caring, clever and a pain in the ass, but he still loved her with all of his being. And she would never know, she could never know. Lightly he took a lock of her hair in his fingertips and fiddled with it absent mindly, praying that Hermione was paying to much attention to harry, to notice him playing with her hair.

Harry felt the familiar pain growing in his chest and tears prick at the edges of his eyes. Why, why did Draco kiss him and run. He had felt the bolt of electicy shoot through his being as the boys skin touched his, surely Draco had felt it to. He took a deep shuddering breath and buried his face in his knees, just in case the tears spilled over. He didn't want his friends to see him in this vulnerable state. He wanted to run and hide somewhere, somewhere where he wouldn't feel pain. He just wanted to sleep and forget everything that had happened, but at the same time, something deep inside him was burning brightly. Hope, love, childish stupidity, he didn't know, but it was telling him to keep going.

Slowly, harry lifted his head from his knees and surveyed his friends with slightly teary eyes. Ron looking at him, chewing his lower lip with his arms folded in concern. George stood next to him, his hands in his pockets with a look which clearly said **"go to the hospital wing"** on his handsome features. Hermione sat in the big arm chair, her legs close together, her face laced with concern as she twisted her skirt. Fred stood behind her, absentmindedly playing with a lock of the brunets hair, his eyes fixed on harry.

He smiled and stood up shaking his head. "Thank you for your concern guys, but I am fine. Ive just had a lot on my mind recently and it kind of blew up. A lot of things happened over the Christmas holidays and it just kind of got to me. I promise you that I am fine, I just need some sleep and I'll be back to normal in the morning."

"And not acting like a hormonal teenage girl?" George asked jokingly and Ron elbowed him in the ribs. Harry laughed and nodded. "Yes and not acting like a hormonal teenage girl"

Hermione stood up and Fred jumped back from her. This went un-noticed by Ron and Hermione, but not harry or George. "Right, well im off to bed, night you lot."

She turned to kiss harry on the forehead and said quietly "you can always tell me anything." Then wondering off to her dormitories with lavender and Parvatie who had been playing wizard chess in the corner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

George pushed Fred roughly up against the stone wall. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded of his twin, his eyes clouded with a mixture of anger, confusion and lust. He hadn't had sex with a man or women in a week and he was started to get frustrated. Fred blinked at George's actions and tried to move away, but his hands were pinned above his head in a tight but gentle grip. "Don't tell me you're crushing on Mione" he said, in a slightly tone of disbelief. Fred looked down, a million thoughts racing through his mind. He decided that for once he would answer with his heart rather than his mind or any other part of his being. "Ive already fallen for her…" he replied quietly.

George's eyes widened as he stared at his mirror image. "But but but.." George managed to stammer, staring dumb struck at his twin. "What about getting the money?"

"Fuck the money" Fred said slightly annoyed. Both of them had been selling themselves for the last 2 years to get enough money to make their business go world wide, they needed 1000 more galleons before they could succeed. George frowned at Fred and realised him. "I guess … there's nothing I can do, is there." He said quietly.

Fred shook his head. "Im sorry" he murmured quietly. "I just can't do it anymore."

George nodded smiling at his twin. "S' okay mate" he said, hugging Fred gently.

"We can get the money by doing honest work." Fred wrinkled his nose at George's words. "Please tell me it is pleasurable work." George raised both his eyebrows, before both twins burst out laughing.

George smiled before climbing into his four poster bed. "I think I saw an advert in the daily prophet for a couple of waiters at the 3 broom sticks" he murmured softly, before sleep took him away.

**Hello my lovely people ^.^ **

**Okay, basically, im incredibly sorry for not putting any chapters up for about 2 months, had a very bad case of writers block. Annnnnyway. Im going away for a month and im terribly sorry but I won't be able to write anything during that time. However, if I get up to 13 reviews while im gone, I'll put up the next chapter with in a few days of me getting back. Fair deal? I think so XD **

**See you soon. Dreamer x**


	7. Dreaming Of You

Draco sat with his back to the fire, enjoying the warmth of the flames on his bare skin.

He was sat in the Slytherin common room at 4:22 in the morning, in just his boxers. Why you ask? Because he couldn't sleep for this boy, harry potter kept interrupting his dreams, along with a few old memories.

A long corridor, cold stone, darkness enveloping every living thing. Draco ran, he didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to find him, before they got to him. He skidded to a halt, staring down a passage way. The sight which met his eyes made his blood turn to glacier water in his veins. There were 2 of them, bearing down upon him, his Gryffindor, with sick, twisted smiles gracing there normally beautiful features. Draco ran, faster than he had ever ran, to reach the trio. He cried out in pain as something sharp pierced his chest. He caught himself, but he still hit the floor and swore colourfully. He scrambled to get up but a heavy boot pressed forcefully on the back of his skull.

"Hello handsome" said the velvety voice which Draco only knew to well.

"Get off me Jett!" he shouted trying to break free from the person who seemed so happy to break his head.

Draco sighed as he felt the pressure being removed from the back of his skull, but his happiness was short lived as a heavy weight was deposited on his back, destroying any hope of escape. His hands where pinned firmly behind his back and his head was pulled up roughly by his platinum hair.

"Is that your hearts desire right over there" Jett's voice was only a few millimetres from his cheek. Draco shuddered as he felt Jett's breath ghost over his cheek. Draco's vision became slightly blurry with tears and he refused to speak. He felt a pain in his neck and Draco cried out in pain again. "Harry! Run!" Draco shouted as he tried to shake Jett off. But it was too late, the corridor was already twisting away with the other 2 vampires bearing down on his harry.

Draco shook slightly as he felt himself being turned over by Jett. He blinked away his tears as he looked up at the vampire. Jett was about 6 foot 2, lean and muscular. His urban hair fell into his eye, unkempt and messy. Hiding his normally dark eyes, which were now hungry and lusting? Most probably for Draco.

He tried to move his arms but they were still firmly pinned behind his back but some unseen force. Jett tilted his head to the side, a dark glint in his eyes, smirking sweetly. Draco knew that smirk and it meant he was about to suffer pain. The boy trailed his blood covered fingertips down Draco's cheek and leaned down to lick off the bloody trails. Draco stiffened and closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the urge to throw up.

"You're so sexy when you're scared" Jett purred, sliding his hand down Draco, leaving crimson marks on his shirt. Draco didn't react and forced himself to say still. How ever he couldn't help the squeak of fear that escaped his lips as Jett slid his hand into his jeans slowly. Jett's tongue slithered over his neck, collecting all of Draco's blood, savouring the taste. "I don't like it when you don't react to me Draco." Jett purred his fingertips gliding over his length. Draco bit his lip hard, forcing himself to not whimper. "Your harry is in a better place now" he murmured, sinking his teeth into Draco's neck again. "He's one of us now."

Draco hadn't been able to sleep after he awoke from that nightmare. He just sat, trying to rid the image of harry disappearing with 2 vampires. Shaking his head furiously he clenched his fists tightly. _It's not your fault._ He thought desperately. _It's not your fault you are what you are, its Jett's, it's his entire fault. You were a fool to trust him, but it's still not your fault._

"I got to be strong, your never going to be able to outrun the pain, you have just got to put up with it and over come it because no matter how much I run and how much I try to hide, I will never be able to out run the memories … I will never be able to outrun what I am." He said quietly.

"There will always be another mountain to climb, another roundabout to go around, but I won't give up, I have to keep going … if I want to be with him I have to try to control. I will learn to control myself … I will be with him … I **Will** be with him."

Given up on the whole review thing x] I would like some if your willing to give me them XD

Hope you enjoy this chapter, a little twist on things.

Dreamer.


	8. The New Guy short chapter

Hey, just thought I would mention this, things in non bold italics mean the thoughts of the person x]

Blaise sat quietly in a corner of the Slytherin common room, reading. He chuckled to himself quietly as he turned the page. Who would have thought that he would like muggle literature? "James you sly dog!" he muttered quietly, in admiration of his new muggle hero. His light fingers delicately turned the page of "_Russia with Love" _and he continued to read.

His alert ears didn't even hear the foot falls of the male, nor did he see his honey blond hair and blue black eyes. However Blaise did notice when his book was pushed out his hands gently by the boy.

Blaise looked up to scold who ever had interrupted his reading, only to have his breath taken away by this beautiful creature.

He was about 5"10, slim, blond, with eyes that reminded Blaise of a midnight sky and deathly pale skin. Blaise tilted his head to the side slightly; the new boy looked pretty well "kited out" under his light blue jeans.

The boy smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Blaise. "Im looking for a good shag and I was told you were the best." He said conversationally, still smirking at the unfortunate boy in front of him. Blaise felt his face heat up. This god was coming to talk to him to fuck him?

_Calm, breath, don't go hard. _He thought

Blaise thought of something to say, but his mind had gone blank, so he simply bit his lip and nodded.

The boy smirked wider; if that was even possible and leaned forward, his hands on the arms of Blaise's chair and his knee in-between Blaise's legs, his face now inches from Blaise's.

"So my question is." Said the boy, his eyes gazing hypnotically into Blaise's.

"Are you up for the fuck of your life?"

Blaise gulped.

_Ron or hot boy, Ron or hot boy, Ron or hot boy? _

Blaise was pulled back to earth with a sudden jolt as he felt the boy's knee begin to grind against his crotch.

"Im going to need an answer soon, I don't have a life time to wait."


	9. You Love Her, You Love Her Not

George burst into Harry and Ron's dormitory and skidded to a halt. His robes and his hair gave him away as to what he had been doing. It couldn't have been made clearer even if he had a post-it note which said "just been shagged" stuck to his forehead.

Harry raised his eyebrows at the twin, while Ron just looked disgusted and continued playing exploding snap.

George held up a finger and lent against the bed post, catching his breath. Harry waited patiently and prodded Ron. When Ron gave him a disgruntled look, Harry said quietly, so that George couldn't hear. "I think this could be important"

George closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

_I need to tell them now, or I will never tell them. _

"IminlovewithHermione"

The silence could have been sliced with a blunt cheese knife, it was just that tense.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blaise bit his lip and shook his head, returning his eyes to his novel.

"Im sorry but, no" he said quietly, the tense hot knot in his stomach loosening.

"Heh … im sorry …. But I don't take no for an answer."

Blaise looked up to see the boy's eyes centimetres from his and his lips barely a breath away. Blaise frowned.

_He's a bit cocky for a new guy. _

_Yeh annnnd he has an air of danger about him … not the good kind either._

Blaise glanced around and noticed that they were all alone in the common room, everyone who had been there before had now disappeared. Blaise gulped. Something was not right; something about this situation was defiantly not right.

The new boy delicately pulled Blaise's book out of his grasp and threw it across the room. The small paper backed book hit the wall and split into a storm of paper. Blaise felt his eyes widen with fright as the boy turned his head from what he had done to look at Blaise again. Desperately he tried to move his arms, to move, to try to get away from this maniac godlike boy. The stranger simply smirked and touched his lips to Blaise's. He tried to move but he couldn't, he was frozen in his chair, like a statue. The boy pulled back slowly and a small wicked grin spread over his handsome features.

"My name is Tristan… but you Blaise … can call me master."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

George looked down and breathed in and out slowly.

"Im in love with Hermione"

He looked up at Ron and Harry's faces. Ron looked shocked, harry had a small amused smile playing on his lips.

"How….how long?"

George bit his lip and looked at the rug on the floor. "About … 2 years?"

Harry's jaw dropped.

He knew that George had a thing for Hermione, but he never knew that is spanned 2 years.

George looked up at harry and Ron again, harry now looked just as shocked as Ron did.

"Im sorry Ron" said George quietly. "I know you like her a lot but-"

"I don't like Hermione"

Harry and George looked at Ron. Ron placed his exploding snap cards on the bed, which were still smoking slightly and looked up at his best friend as his brother.

"I don't like Hermione like that." Ron repeated a serious expression on his freckled face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Blaise glared at the boy in front of him, he knew he was scared shitless, but he wasn't going to let Tristan know that. The new boy had dragged Blaise off through the castle, under some kind of enchantment; he could not move, fight back or shout for help. Now he was in his boxers, with his hands tied above his head and his legs still not obeying his "run get out of there NOW!" command.

_Great just greaaaaaaat, im going to be raped by this beautiful monster and then he's going to eat my heart or something. _

Blaise felt something warm and wet, playing around his belly button and he arched upwards toward the pleasurable sensation. The new boy smirked and leaned up on his elbows, which now supported his lean muscular body. He was positioned in-between the brunet's legs, with his arms either side of the boy's slim hips; casually flickering his tongue across the boy's navel. Blaise bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tightly.

_Think of Ron, think of Ron, Think of RON._

Blaise gasped and threw his head back as Tristan started running his fingertips up and down his length through his boxers, while dipping his tongue in and out of his navel suggestively. "I don't like it when you don't pay attention to me Slave" Tristan said slowly as he continued to tease Blaise further.

Blaise managed to stifle a groan and bit his lip harder, ignoring the pain of the skin splitting and ignoring the irony taste crimson droplets of liquid glistened on his lip.

Tristan's tormenting tongue and fingers left Blaise's body. He barely had time to draw breath before the boy started to delicately lick the blood off Blaise's lip.

Blaise's body was shaking, every muscle in his body tensed.

_I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I want to be with Ron, and I want to be somewhere else as far away from this sadistic pervert as possible._

"Open your eyes slave"

Blaise found himself doing as the seductive voice asked and opening his eyes.

Tristan was supported on his arms, hovering over him, only a few centimetres separating Blaise's naked chest from Tristan's.

Tristan smirk widened as he sore that Blaise's eyes were clouded with lust.

"You blood is so sweet … you shouldn't have let me taste your blood Blaise … even a fool knows that vampire's love to drink blood."

_Alinefortheauthoralinefortheauthoralinefortheauthor_

Right, hope you like this chapter and thank you to all ze nice peoples who reviewed =D makes me happy x] there probably wont be any chapters after this for a while 'cause I have GCSE module's and end of year exams…. Fun ... please kill me TT^TT.


	10. Update Tell me what you want!

Do you guys seriously want me to update this? O.o I kinda lost my passion for writing fanfiction, went more onto the more original just plain old fiction.

If you guys do want me to update just pm me to tell me that you do

I have written some stuff on a site called .com under the name Dreamer Deadly Nightshade… what a surprise there :L its more… well… me ish, I hope you enjoy it if you do check it out.

Dreamer 3


End file.
